


The world wanderer

by marukusanagi



Series: FFXV DRABBLES [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Non-English Source, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: Gladio was almost stunned. Ignis was pretty. Like, really cute. He was out for a moment, until Iris remembered him his role.Playing along, Gladio bent down and grabbed Ignis hand, recreating the love declaration of the hero."... Because I understood, at last, that my place is where my heart is. And is you who hold it forever."





	The world wanderer

WORLD WANDERER

 

Gladio would always remember their first kiss.

It was when Iris turned seven, and he had the bad idea of accept any request from his sister, since he broke her favorite doll by accident. She bitched him to play the last scene of “World wanderer”, a stupid TV drama that all the girls of her age watched and dreamed. And then Noctis heard about it, and decided he also wanted to play, dragging a very upset Ignis into the mess, so he had to agree. He was fourteen, Noctis twelve and Ignis thirteen. Barely entering the adolescence.

"And then, after finishing his services with the prince of Dalmasca, the wanderer returned home, where his beloved awaited." Explained Iris in a little high pitched voice, her hair in a ponytail that moved side to side. The maids had brought tea and cake, and they were in the library. Noctis, acting as the prince he was, made a reverence and went to sit next to the table, ready to grab a piece of cake.

Sighing, the young Gladio, dressed on his Crowns guard cadet uniform, raised his head. At least, the cake was good.

"Iggy! Your turn!", said Noctis, munching his dessert.

"The girl was serving the noble woman the tea!" exclaimed Iris, excited. She was the one who dressed up the spectacles boy,

Ignis appeared behind a book shelf, carrying a tray with cups of tea. Dressed in a maid uniform that Iris grabbed from the laundry. The boy looked serious as ever, with an annoyed face, since the dress was big for his body frame and it was obvious he had a little trouble to not fall because of the long skirt. He put the tray in front of Iris, who watched him with shiny eyes, and started to talk nonstop.

Gladio was almost stunned. Ignis was pretty. Like, really cute. He was out for a moment, until Iris remembered him his role.

Playing along, Gladio bent down and grabbed Ignis hand, recreating the love declaration of the hero.

"... Because I understood, at last, that my place is where my heart is. And is you who hold it forever."

His voice sound too serious, and the words carried more meaning that he wanted. Iris squealed and Noctis made a snort, munching the last of his cake. Ignis blushed a little, uncomfortable, but complied, since he had accepted to play along, accepting the “love declaration”. Iris applauded and said she was happy, and was then that a maid entered and announced that her mother called for her, since the king had arrived. Iris got out running, and Noctis went with her to the courtyard, but the two older boys stayed behind. Ignis needed to get rid of the dress, luckily he still had his clothes under it, and Gladio discovered he didn't want him to change yet. Ignis was pretty like that.

Ignis had a hard time unbuttoning the neck of the dress, it was stuck, so he turned to Gladio, in order to ask for his help. But then, the older boy grabbed him by the arms and bowed his head, his lips capturing Ignis’s. It was clumsy and more teeth than lips (Gladio still had very little experience in those things), but a sudden fire had started inside him, when he touched the smaller and long fingers of Ignis during the play. He needed to feel more, to touch him, to taste him. Never before Gladio had felt something like that for another person, that strong desire.

But everything was short lived. Ignis pushed him and watched him with angry eyes, his cheeks burning with shame. The punch was more unexpected than painful, but that made realize Gladiolus of his mistake. Ignis pulled of the dress and the button flied away, freeing his neck, and fast enough, he got rid of the damn piece of clothes. He didn’t look back at Gladio, leaving the place in silence.

Feeling the bruise on his cheek, Gladio pondered what had happened. He realized that he had a serious crush on the future advisor of the future king he was supposed to protect.

Damn.

The years passed, and the little incident never repeated, but Gladio remembered every night the feel of Ignis lips and his surprised eyes. The pretty blush on the cheeks and the pure green color. Busy on their respective studies and preparations for the future, they shared little time outside training, and in those moments he could admire how the smaller and a slim boy turned on a handsome and nice built young man, almost as tall and himself. He never made a move on Ignis, since the other man never showed any interest on other persons than Noctis, and the prince was the only reason behind his actions. Gladio was like that, but he did have some affairs. There was girls and boys happy to receive his attention and ready to please his desires. But those never lasted long, and never were serious. He was a shield, and his heart was captured by a green eyed man.

“Why haven’t you said anything to him yet?”

The regalia was running down the highway, Iggy was on the wheel, Noctis at his side, and on the back seat Iris was seated in the middle of Gladio and Prompto. The shield was reading one of his story books, and he heard his sister question because she leaned to him. The wind whistled on their ears and Prompt was excited taking pictures.

“What?”, he said, playing foolishness. Iris looked him at the eye, wrinkling the nose and showing she didn’t buy his acting. Gladio sighed, looking briefly at Ignis neck and again to his book.

“Don’t play dumb, big bro. I know you like I-”

“Sit down” he said in a higher tone, closing his book. She smiled and looked to Prompto, who was still busy on his photos. Noctis snored on his seat, and Ignis eyes were fixed on the road ahead. “Is not your business, young lady.”

“It is when you look so-”

“Iris…”

“Ok”, she said, sitting back. “But you should say something and close the chapter for once at all. I’m tired of seeing you looking at him every time he passes close.”

Gladio sighed again. Was he so obvious? Ignis touched Noctis shoulder, they were reaching destination. A pang of jealousy crept on his chest.

They reached Lestalum, a city under a constant summer and sweaty bodies. Noctis, Iris and Prompto decided to wander through the city, and Ignis went to the market. Gladio decided to take a much needed bath, and the sweet smell of pastry welcomed him when he left the shower. Ignis was making again those cakes that the prince always found different at what he remembered.

“Really, I think you should stop doing this, Iggy. He always will complain about something.”

Ignis side glanced him, not answering. He had a little of flour on the cheek and on the apron. Gladio really envied the commitment the other showed for the future king.

“Anything that makes his mind a little apart of all that has happened” he said when the timer ringed. He took the tray out and let the pastry to cool down. The warm and sweet smell filled Gladio’s senses, and he couldn’t stop himself. He took the advisor hand and hold it. The fingers were as long and he remembered, less rough and smaller than his own, but the shield remembered how deadly the other could be.

“Gladiolus…?”

He brought the hand to his lips, in a chaste kiss. Ignis green eyes were fixed on his actions, not rejecting him but neither moving along. Gladio looked at him.

“I like you. Really.”

A long silence fell over, barely letting the sounds of the city in. Green fixed on brown, a tanned and rough skin caressing smoother and paler one.

Finally, Ignis looked apart, freeing his hand.

“This is not correct.”

Gladio felt anger. They were alone, no family ties or superiors that could point the finger at them. And yet, Ignis rejected him in the name of righteousness.

“Ignis, Insomnia is no more. My father is dead, the king is dead and your uncle is dead. Nobody can tell you what to do.”

“I made a vow to the king, to serve and look after the prince-no, the new king. And is a duty I can’t overlook for my own selfish desires.”

The shield closed his hand in fist. He wasn’t the best in words, but now he knew that Ignis rejected him because he put duty over the rest. Noctis over everything.

“Do you love him?”

Ignis looked at him, surprised for a moment.

“I do.”

The voices of the other tree called them form the living room. Gladio clenched his teeth and left the kitchen.

 

***

 

The trial of Gilgamesh made gladiolus reflect and rethink his life decision. He wanted strength, and he wanted to prove that he was worthy of his place as the shield of last heir of Caelum family. He returned with a new sword and scar on his chest, and he felt happy to share his adventure to his friends.

The trail of the old guardian made him realize he also loved Noct, but not in a romantic way. Noct was his king, his friend and, over other things, his brother. And that was the way that Ignis felt towards the young crownless king, the advisor tried to less the burden the young man had over the shoulders, to less the pain of all that he had lost, for reason he didn’t know.

Noctis and Prompto still snored on their sleeping bags when the sun raised over Galdin Quay. Some see gulls screech and Gladio left the tent. Ignis was getting ready to prepare breakfast.

“You should get more sleep.” The advisor said.

Gladio went over him, and put his arms over the other body. Ignis stopped what was doing and raised a hand to touch Gladio’s arm. The shield sunk his nose on his neck, smelling the sweet smell of the other man.

“I thought of you too, then. And now I understand.”

Ignis didn’t answer, he kept silent, waiting for the rest. Gladio swallowed and kept talking.

“I love Noctis too, and also love Prompto. But the way I feel for you is not the same as I love them. They’re family. You hold my heart; you know?”

Ignis took a breath and then turned around to look at him. He looked to the long scar on the shield chest, and followed with the fingers, a little insecure.

“I was afraid. I realized I was when you returned and I saw this. I was scared that I would never see you again.”

“You thought I was going to fail?”

To be honest, Gladio felt a little touched on his pride, and the advisor shook his head.

“No. I knew that you would never fail. You are Gladiolus Amicitia, the chosen king’s shield. A little trial never brought could you down.”

“But?”

“But the heart of man is weak” Ignis raised his hand to Gladiolus face, and looked him into the eyes. “And I was afraid of losing you.”

This time the kiss was earnest and full of bottled feelings. Gladio’s hands fell on the low part of Ignis back, closing his hands there. Ignis circled his neck with his arms, bringing him close, enjoying the taste of the kiss and the warmth of their bodies.

“Sorry”, said Gladiolus.

 

****

 

The first time they shared the bed was the night before everything turned wrong. Altissia was said to be the most beautiful city on Eos, and it was. Their bodies moved along, sweet and hot, hand touching and Gladio was a little happy to found that Ignis was still a virgin.

“The work was my lover”, was the only explanation the spectacled man gave, but it wasn’t he was ignorant to the ways of sex of man on man. But reading about it was a complete different thing to do it. And Gladio was happy to show the how’s and don’ts of it. The morning of the trial of Leviathan found them sprawled on the bed, happy for once in a long time. Gladio spent several minutes watching Ignis sleeping face, his tousled hair and his smoot nose. When the other awoke, he mesmerized into the glow of those evergreen eyes.

And then, the city became a hellhole of water and debris, the Hydrean destroyed everything and Lady Lunafreya died, and Noctis almost. Prompto found Ignis body in some debris, his face covered in dirt and blood and Gladio heart almost stopped. He held the other close and rushed to the medic, Prompto barely following his trail. The advisor woke up, discovering his eyes destroyed forever and Gladio holding his hand. Noctis was out on the other room, Prompto looking after him.

“Me, Noctis and Prompt will finish this. You did the best, and you didn’t fail. Nobody expected the empire and that bastard to appear.”

Ignis made the blankets aside and put the feet on the floor.

“Help me to dress, please.”

“Iggy…”

“Gladio… don’t. I can’t stop now.”

“Nobody will accuse you of anything. And surely Noctis will accept it.”

“I can’t. If I don’t keep on the trail, I’m sure I’ll die.”

The conversation died then. Gladio helped him to put his clothes and guided him to the room where the young heir slept. He sat by his side, waiting for his waking, still the living image of the faithful servant.

The next part of the path was heart breaking. Looking after Ignis fragility, Noctis lack of decision and Prompto sadness was enough to put Gladio on his nerves. The world was going to hell, and nobody cared to explain them why.

 

****

 

When the long night covered the world, Ignis took Gladio hand. They slept the first of that many unending darkness together, looking after some solace. Prompt stayed with them, looking like a lost puppy without Noctis. Gladio then realized they all where like lost dogs, looking for their masters.

They trained. They fought. They never let the sorrow and pain win over. They learned what expected for their beloved king, and cried for his destiny, vowing to never let him going alone. They started this together, they lost too many things together, and they would end it together.

This was their destiny. The gods choose their destinies, and they followed it until the end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This went a little different on how I thought, but I’m happy with it. I’m a Ignoct fan, but I can’t write it, and then the Gladnis came to the rescue. This was inspired on a shared tweet in the Ignis Scienta Appreciation page, a pic about young Ignis on a maid dress (and somebody was kind enough to translate it and explain it was Iris doing) and another tweet of Gladio reading a book named "The world wanderer". The rest is part of my own vision of the main gameplay and Ep. Gladiolus, so please forgive my mistakes, I don’t remember what happened in each chapter since now I’m into FF12. And also forgive my typos and grammar, I don’t have a beta and is been a while I write in English this long.


End file.
